Fall to Pieces
by me-against-tha-world
Summary: Rory is sick of being Stars Hollow's little princess, so what does she do? Read and find out!
1. Perfect World

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls I think that's pretty obvious.

Author's Note: I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this. This is my first fan fiction, although I have been an avid reader for a long time. Something similar may have been done before, but I'll try my hardest to make it different. Like it or hate it? Reviews and suggestion or idea's are more than welcomed and appreciated. Thanks.

Oh and this is a Trory, there is a definite lack of these lately. Jess will be in here but only as a friend, I might have Dean in here, but I'm not a big fan of him. I probably would put Logan in here but I don't really know who he is because were currently only halfway through season 4, I think. Rory will be OOC, but that's how I want her to be and before you flame me remember this is fan-fiction. Just give it a chance please. Ok so I hope you like it.

****

**Fall to Pieces**

Chapter 1: Perfect World

_I never could've seen this far/ I never could've seen this coming/ Seems like my world's falling apart_

_Simple Plan _

Rory slammed her bedroom door, turned her stereo system on, and began throwing CD's around in search of one to match her current mood. She screamed softly in frustration and defeat, nothing from her collection could match the pain, anger, sadness and loneliness she was feeling at that moment. She made a mental note to borrow some of Jess's 'I've got a bone to pick with the world' CD's.

She couldn't remember how long she had felt this way, but it seemed to be getting worse day by day. She couldn't pretend anymore, she couldn't force herself to smile or laugh and pretend everything was perfect – perfect, that's what she is expected to be, that's what she is. 'If only they knew'.

Everyone expected so much of her, her mom, Luke, her grandparents, the whole of Stars Hollow - she was their Princess, and Stars Hollow was her Castle, for now at least. It was soon to be Harvard, that's if she even gets accepted. She was really starting to doubt herself lately. Nothing was ever good enough. She had gotten so accustomed to pleasing everyone else that she had forgotten what was important to her, what she wanted – all she ever wanted was to be normal. But normal wasn't acceptable. Not here, not in this fairy tale like land that most kids could only dream about. But not Rory, no, she wasn't a little kid anymore, she wanted this dream to end. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted out!

She lay in bed, her crying muffled by her pillow. The noise had become somewhat like a lullaby as she slowly drifted off to sleep. The only place she could escape, the only place she felt at peace, until she awakes.

Following Morning

"Rory honey, wake up, you're going to be late for Hell" Lorelai spoke, as she sat at the foot of Rory's bed, shaking her slightly in attempt to wake her, or at least receive some sort of response from her.

Nothing…

Rory listened to the annoyingly chipper voice and silently groaned. She knew her mother would just pretend as if nothing was wrong, as if their fight had never occurred. This is how it always played out, well not always it had only begun as of late. They would get into a fight and would storm off to their respective rooms in order not to say something they would both regret. And come morning her mother would walk into her room to wake her, and the day would continue, just as the world continues to revolve. They would both go about their seemingly 'perfect' lives, purposely ignoring the tension which had increasingly tended to manifest itself.

The groan hadn't been quite as silent as intended. Upon hearing it, Lorelai sighed, stood up from the bed and silently exited the room.

Ok, so I know that was short, but the next chapter will be much longer. I'll start writing it tomorrow afternoon after I check to see if I get any reviews. Hint, Hint


	2. Worst Day Ever

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls I think that's pretty obvious.

Author's Note: Thanks to Smile1, kiki, and frackandbonechick for reviewing. Sorry for not updating in ages, I was very busy, but its better late than never right. And sorry it's kind of starting off slow, but I'm just trying to let you in on Rory's perspective on everything. I know it may sound really OOC, but personally I wonder how she could never feel this way, maybe not so extreme, but even a little bit like this sometimes.

**Fall to Pieces**

Chapter 2: Worst Day Ever

_Chilton_

Rory entered Chilton, her face plastered with a smile she had grown accustomed to forcing. She knew everybody at this school did and took comfort in that mere fact. She knew she wasn't the only one that had to pretend that they are someone they're not, but she was most likely the only one people thought didn't have to pretend. She always wondered what it would be like to be like 'them', her fellow Chilton classmates, pretending for the same reasons they did, she almost wished she was. The thought that 'they' could actually be sharing the same _issues_, had always seemed to escape her.

She headed straight towards her locker to collect the books she needed for the morning. For the first time in her life she thought about skipping school, actually that would be a lie, she constantly thought of doing that, but today was the first day she was _really_ considering it seeing as though she spared more than just the usual couple of minutes contemplating the consequences that would result from it. Suddenly the decision was made that much easier with the arrival of the 'Spawn of Satan' himself.

"Good morning Mary" Tristan greeted with that all too familiar smirk in place.

"I am really NOT in the mood today Tristan, can you PLEASE leave me alone!" she said, raising her voice slightly in frustration.

The bell indicating the beginning of homeroom rang as Rory slammed her locker door shut and watched as everyone disappeared into the numerous classrooms. There were only two people left in the hallway. Rory sighed and turned on her heel in an attempt to walk down the hallway and out the doors leading to her _freedom_. However the hand lightly gripping her arm was preventing her from doing so.

"Let go of me!" Rory yelled, anger rousing her entire body. She just wasn't in the mood for any of Tristan's shit today.

He quickly released her arm from his grasp in shock of her outburst. He watched as she paced towards the doors. It took him a couple of seconds to regain his composure and follow her. Once he stepped outside the doors he saw her heading in the direction of a bus stop.

"Rory wait" he called out as he ran towards her.

Once he caught up to her he grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her. She turned to look at him and replied, "For what?"

Tristan ignored her question and instead replied with one of his own, "Where are you going?"

"What does it matter?"

"You can't skip school" he said in a low almost shocked tone. 'His perfect Mary was skipping school, there is something definitely going on here' he thought to himself.

"You do it all the time" she countered.

"What's going on with you? And don't tell me nothing because I know there is definitely something up"

"Thank you captain obvious" she replied sarcastically and continued on with her second outburst of the morning. "I don't have to tell you anything Tristan! What does it even matter to you, huh? You don't care about anyone other than yourself! All you ever do is find amusement in other people's misery, but not mine, nope not today, not ever, as far as I'm concerned you can go to hell!" She screamed, pulling her arm from his grasp and storming towards the bus stop once again.

Tristan just watched her storm off he was too hurt by her words to do anything else. He wanted so badly to walk after her and tell her how sorry he is and to console her, but the fact is he wasn't sorry. He knew that the only way to actually get her attention was to torment her, ok so maybe that wasn't the only way but it seemed to be the only thing he could do when he was around her. But she had never reacted like that before. He desperately wanted to know what was wrong with her, no he _needed_ to know.

He was about to make his way over to the bus stop, but stopped as he heard the distant voice of one of his teachers calling out to him. He didn't want Rory to get caught too so he turned around and quickly made his way towards the teacher. He knew he was going to get in trouble for this and not just from the teacher but from his dad. One of the deals he and his father had made when he was allowed out of Military School was that he stayed out of trouble, for the most part by not skipping class.

He was sent to the Headmaster's office and received a lecture about his behavior. Headmaster Charleston had to ring his father and allowed him to talk to Tristan, although much to Tristan's dismay. He received the 'I am very disappointed with you' speech and his father had said that they would have to talk as soon as Tristan got home before he had to go on another business trip.

A half hour later he was sitting in his American History class staring out the window at Rory. She was still seated on the bus stop bench but instead of having her nose stuck in a book, she was just mindlessly staring ahead with her arms crossed over her chest. It was obvious her mind was somewhere other than here.

'Well it was worth it', Tristan thought to himself, he didn't want _his_ Mary getting caught. He was actually surprised no one had seen her through the window, even though she was a fair distance away she was still in clear view.

He glanced out the window once again and watched as a car pulled up in front of Rory, she seemed to snap out of her reverie and got into the passenger side. Tristan was only able to catch a glimpse of the driver, it was a dark haired guy who looked around their age, 'that was definitely not bag-boy'…Tristan's attention was snapped to the front of the class room as he heard his name being said by the teacher.

"Mr Dugrey, care to share the answer to question three?" She questioned.

Tristan just shook his head and adjusted his attention down to the books on his desk.

There you go another chapter and I know it was still pretty short but I'm working on it. The next chapter should be out really soon because I have a lot of free time on my hands. So please review and don't hesitate to leave any suggestions. Thanks!


	3. I Just Wanna Live

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls I think that's pretty obvious.

Author's Note: Thanks to OMARION, Smile1, CrimsonRegret91, Kala, jalna, and frackandbonechick for the reviews, they are really appreciated and give me motivation to write, not to mention they make me very happy, which is usually a very tough feat. Shopping makes me happy too. I spent almost $300 today on clothes (not my money, lol). Anyways read, review and enjoy.

**Fall to Pieces**

Chapter 3: I Just Wanna Live

_Stars Hollow – Gilmore residence_

When Rory arrived home, she thanked Jess for the lift and proceeded inside. She noticed the red light on the answer machine was flashing and pressed play. It was the secretary from Chilton ringing to inform Lorelai of Rory's absence, concluding in a lecture about the high standards and expectations of Chilton students and how uninformed absences are not acceptable. She had pressed the delete button before letting the message finish.

Upon entering her room, Rory collapsed onto her bed and attempted to get some much needed sleep. She hadn't been sleeping very well lately. The actual cause of this was unknown, but was most likely to be a result of all the stress and problems she was experiencing and all of the thoughts which provoked her mind as soon as her head hit the pillows.

The entire house was silent as she slowly began to drift off in a light slumber. This was cut awfully short as the shrilling sound of the telephone filled the house. Rory didn't even attempt to answer it, knowing that the answering machine would pick it up. After listening to the nauseatingly cheerful message prompt her and her mother had recorded some months ago, she heard the adamant voice of Paris. 'It's our lunch period now' she remembered.

… "Rory where the hell are you? And I know your not sick so don't even try to use that excuse. You're the only other person I know who wouldn't miss a day of school unless they were on their death bed…Anyways, we got a 3000 word essay to do due Monday. How unfair is that! I mean don't these teachers know that we actually have lives, sure it may seem like I don't but tonight is Friday night and I have a date, … I Paris Gellar have a date…ok sorry I'm freaking out here, I really need your help. I have absolutely nothing to wear! I'm going over to Louise's after school with Madeline can you please meet us there around 5. PLEASE…I'll be forever great full, thanks, see you then".

Rory contemplated what Paris had said and decided it might actually be a good idea. She really needed to get away from everything in this town, especially her mother. Then she remembered that she had dinner with the grandparents that night. 'I could always say that I have a project to do with a partner from Chilton'. With this thought in mind, Rory set her alarm and was finally able to fall asleep.

She awoke at around four and went for a quick shower, brushed her teeth and changed into something a little more comfortable than her Chilton uniform. She decided on wearing simple blue jeans and a light blue polo shirt. It was considerably warm out, however Rory's wardrobe consisted of modest, mainly winter clothing. 'I really need to buy some new clothes' she thought to herself as she scribbled down a note for Lorelai explaining her whereabouts.

She had already rung Jess and he didn't hesitate in agreeing to drive her to Louise's. He and Rory had become great friends ever since he moved to Stars Hollow. They had so much in common and he seemed to be the only one to 'get' her. Lorelai didn't like the two of them hanging out or being friends for that matter she blamed him for their broken relationship and deems that he had corrupted her virginal daughter. She couldn't be more wrong. Jess was the only person Rory could _really_ talk to, the one person she could confide in. The only problem was that she needed some girl friends too - there was only so much you could talk to a guy about. That was the main, actually most likely the only reason she was making such an effort to build friendships with Paris, Madeline, and Louise.

_Hartford__ – Louise's house_

Rory didn't even know what she was doing here. Watching the other three girls search through Louise's gigantic wardrobe, which was two times the size of Rory's entire room, from her seated position on the four-mast king sized bed Rory doubted her decision in coming here. She wasn't helping at all. She wasn't good at all this finding the 'perfect little outfit' or even dating for that matter. She had only dated and made-out with one guy her entire life and that was the biggest mistake, no the biggest waste of time ever. Dean was the most boring person she had ever met, they had nothing in common and he was so possessive and _good_. Rory got tired of that real fast. She didn't want boring and safe, she wanted exciting and dangerous or as she referred to it as 'fun and mysterious'. Her mother was definitely not ready for that. She didn't want her _baby_ to ever grow up. But the problem was Rory was already well on her way.

Rory was snapped out of her daydream and her attention was brought to the blonde standing in front of her questioning how she looked.

"So, what do you think? It's not too slutty for a first date is it? Madeline and Louise said that I looked fine actually I think the words hot and sexy were used, although we all know that's not possible for me and …and I'm rambling, sorry so really what do you think?"

"You look perfect. Absolutely beautiful, like someone hit you with a pretty stick…" Rory began to reply to her friend.

"If you stopped at perfect, I might've believed you. But can you please help me with my make-up? Maddy and Louise have a tendency of um… how can I put it nicely, let's just say packing on way to much" Paris questioned in an almost desperate tone.

"Sure" Rory replied.

Almost five minutes later, Madeline and Louise returned armed with various make-up bags and boxes. But Rory had all ready finished helping Paris with her make-up and even doing her hair. She began to think back to the last time she had been in almost exactly the same situation, except this time Paris was going on a date with a wonderful guy who actually deserved someone like her - someone with substance and a whole lot more to offer. She remembered the disaster the last date had been, setting her up with Tristan, 'What was I thinking', as far as she was concerned, Tristan didn't deserve someone like Paris, nor did he deserve someone like herself. 'Why are you thinking so highly of yourself Gilmore, like he would even want someone like you' Rory thought to herself.

It was nearing half past six and Paris had returned to her own house to wait for Jamie to pick her up. Before leaving Paris had thanked the girls and even gave Rory a hug, which really shocked her. She felt good doing something nice for someone even though it wasn't much. She did things all the time for other people, hell her entire life she has always been trying to please people but today she actually did it because she wanted to, not because she had to.

"I guess I better get going" Rory said to Louise, not wanting to intrude any longer. She hadn't really formed the same friendship with the other two girls as she had with Paris.

"Stay" Louise insisted.

"You sure?"

"Yeah of course. It will give us a chance to get to know each other better and…"

Louise was interrupted by Madeline walking into the room with three Vodka cruisers in hand. Rory was almost shocked…almost. She knew that these girls weren't innocent and that's one of the things she admired about them. They were willing to take risks and just have fun, which is more than she could say for herself. So when Madeline offered her the bottle, Rory gladly accepted. 'Carpe Diem' she thought as she took a sip, she was surprised by how sweet the drink was and how good it tasted. She had downed almost half the bottle already when Louise began to speak.

"You've never had one of these before have you?" She questioned Rory, raising the bottle to indicate what she was talking about.

Rory just shook her head in response. She knew that she sounded like the biggest loser or whatever by admitting that, but it was the truth. 'It's not like they didn't already know that I'm like the biggest Mary alive' she thought and then tried to erase that thought almost as quickly as it had popped into her head. She knew if that she actually thought that, then she would be agreeing with Tristan and there was no way she would ever do that.

"Well welcome to the wonderful world of alcohol, the best form of pain release there is, and if you have enough maybe even mild or severe unconsciousness" she chuckled lightly.

"So are we going to go to that movie night thing? I already said that we'd be there. I mean he has like the best home entertainment system ever and he would have a party but apparently he's grounded or whatever." Madeline questioned Louise. She didn't mention who 'he' was, knowing full well that if she wanted Rory to come it was best not to mention his name.

Louise caught on quickly and realized why Louise hadn't mentioned his name. Then she began to form a brilliant, or what she considered to be a brilliant plan in her mind. It seemed as though her and Madeline were sharing the same brain, because they were thinking the same thing.

"Hey Rory if your not doing anything tonight, you should join us. It'll be fun, we can find you something nice to wear, no offence to what you're wearing now but I've got a huge wardrobe full of clothes calling out your name and you're about the same size as me, so…"

"Yeah, ok, sure why not" Rory replied, without giving the proposal a second thought. She was sick of thinking things to death she wanted to be spontaneous, adventurous and carefree, even if it did only last this one night.

OK so that was chapter 3. I hope you liked it. The reviews were really encouraging so please keep them up. It's 2am and I'm wide awake. I might write the next chapter in the morning but I probably won't post it till after new year's. So please review! And have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


	4. Someone I'm Not

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or have any other association with the WB.

Author's Note: Thanks to; Season4.5, Blondiegrl, sooty7sweep, Smile1, KALA, CrimsonRegret91, Callista Nic Teryn, Fallen Heart and GGFanatic for reviewing. You guys seriously don't know how much they mean to me, they really make me want to continue this story as soon as possible. I really appreciate constructive criticism and suggestions and will try to take them on board as I continue this story. And also thank you all for being so patient with me in developing the plot, it should start to speed up real soon. I've got so many ideas swirling around in my head. Oh and I hope everyone had a great New Year's, I know I did. Anyways read, review and most of all enjoy.

**Fall to Pieces**

Chapter 4: Someone I'm not

Ashlee Simpson's song "La La" could be heard blasting out of the car stereo speakers as Rory, Louise and Madeline made their way to Tristan's house. In the short car ride there Rory observed the slightly intoxicated girls, the blonde haired bombshell at the wheel and the brunette beauty in the passenger side. They were singing, well attempting to sing along to the song, giggling ever so often for no apparent reason at all. She envied them - they were the epitome of who she wanted to be, yet had no idea how to be. However upon glancing down at her attire Rory wasn't sure who she was at the moment, and was surprisingly content in that thought.

She had always made an effort to avoid change it had always been something she had feared. It was an uncertainty, a risk, something she never would have considered exploring. Although, ironically it was now the one and only thing she was hoping for. But the question is, is she ready for it?

Rory remained quiet, seated in the back. A small smile crept to her face as she thought back to when the three girls were getting ready at Louise's house.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback – Louise's House_

_Rory was seated on Louise's bed while the two girls searched the wardrobe for the 'perfect' outfit for each of them to wear. Even though it wasn't a party, it was bound to turn into one, therefore the girls decision was made that much harder. About half an hour later the two girls exited the wardrobe. Louise was wearing a tight black, leather mini skirt with a deep red tank top and black knee-high boots. Madeline wore tight, faded denim jeans with a black cotton camisole and black kitten heels. They had various articles of clothing draped over their arms, which Rory assumed were for her to choose from. _

_"Ok, so we found about 4 different outfits you can choose from, you have to try each of them on and show us. You can either get changed in here or the bathroom we don't mind" Louise said in a sweet tone, raising her arm to indicate the adjoining bathroom._

_As she searched through the clothes, to find the first outfit to try on, she noticed that all of them were quite revealing and definitely not like anything she would usually wear. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a light blue tank top and made her way to the bathroom. About two minutes later she walked out as the two girls turned around and stopped putting on their make-up. _

_"The jeans aren't tight enough" was the only response from Madeline._

_"Yeah she's right. I guess you're a bit smaller than me. Looks like you'll be wearing one of the mini's" Louise agreed as she made her way towards the bed and picked up a black and a faded blue denim mini skirt. She held them up and asked "So which one will it be?"_

_"Um, I don't know…I'm not sure about wearing a skirt. I mean I can just wear what I'm wearing now…" Rory began. She was very hesitant about letting them choose an outfit for her and thought it would be best if she just wore what she arrived in._

_"NO…I mean no, because Tri-, there will be a lot of people from school there and you'd want to make a good impression" Madeline interrupted._

_Rory didn't even take note of the little slip up from Madeline as she was once again consumed in her own thoughts. 'If making a good impression means dressing like a slut, then I'm not sure I want to…wait when have I ever wanted to impress anyone?' Rory began thinking to herself._

_"Ok so the blue one" Louise replied, taking it upon herself to make the choice, it was clear the neither of the other two girls were going to. She then searched through the various tops lying on her bed and found a baby blue silk camisole. She handed the two articles of clothing to Rory and practically pushed her into the bathroom, not allowing her to make any objections. Almost a minute later Rory returned._

_"What do you think?" Rory questioned, while fidgeting and wrapping her arms slightly around herself self-consciously. _

_"Perfect" Both girls replied in unison. They then went on to drag Rory over to where they were applying their makeup. Louise had her hair straightening iron on and began to fix Rory's hair, while Madeline started to do Rory's makeup._

_"Omigod this is like such a 'Clueless' moment, you know with like the whole make-over thing" Madeline started to gush while smiling excitedly._

_"Ok all done. Damn, you look hot! …Here put these on, your like Mishca Barton, you don't need heels" Louise said while handing her a pair of matching blue flip flops (or thongs as we like to call them here in __Australia_

_They each grabbed a matching handbag and placed their cell phones, lip gloss, some cash, and some makeup into them. Rory looked in the mirror on her way out and though to herself, 'What did I get myself into?' _

_

* * *

_

Madeline and Rory were each on their second bottle of Vodka Cruisers, although Rory had barely touched hers. Louise had actually decided not to drink much tonight seeing as though she was supposed to be their designated driver.

As the car came to a halt, Rory was snapped out of her thoughts and her attention was captured by the beautiful building to which the long driveway led to. It was huge, definitely larger than her grandparents' house. It was obvious these people had money, everyone in Hartford did, but it was like they had money trees growing in their back yard. Even so, Rory had to admit the money was well spent, the place was beautiful, and she had only seen the outside.

"Rory, R-O-R-Y, earth to Rory you still with us?" Louise asked trying to get her attention.

"Yeah, sorry" Rory replied. She still had no idea whose house they were at. She had asked them before but they both had dismissed her question. The only thing she knew was that it was a guy from school who is known for having wild parties.

"Ok so lets PARTAY!" Madeline screamed, as she opened the door and stumbled slightly on her way out.

"Well here goes nothing" Rory whispered under her breath as she chugged down the entire contents of the relatively full bottle.

* * *

_Tristan's house – __Hartford_

As Rory entered the house she was expecting to hear loud music and see drunken hormonal teens having a 'good time' and dancing. However she was surely mistaken as they were led by the butler into a large room near the back of the house. 'So maybe it really was _just_ a movie night' she began to think, that was until she stepped into the room. She stood in awe and looked around at the huge room which was almost like an actual movie theatre only much more comfortable. There was a huge projector screen with surround sound speakers and lounges with drink holders located throughout the room. The room was fully carpeted with drapes lining the walls, almost identical to the kind you would find in a movie theatre. There was a couple of adjoining rooms; a dance room, with a DJ stand and colorful and strobe lights along with a huge disco ball. It was almost like a club except there was no bar, wait yes there was, as they walked through the herd of people dancing, Rory noticed a huge lit up bar towards the back of the room. This room she noticed led outside, where the pool area was.

There was about a hundred or so people there, mostly from Chilton. Most of which she gathered must live in Hartford and walked there because there wasn't many cars out the front. The music was so loud that she could barely hear herself think, she was surprised she couldn't hear it when she first arrived, 'must have soundproof walls or something'.

Rory thought that she was going to be left alone as the other two girls socialized but was definitely surprised when they led her around to various groups to introduce her to people. She was getting many death glares and bitchy looks from many of the girls and appreciative ones from all of the guys. They would all just look her up and down, not even having the decency to be subtle about it, 'Well this is what I wanted, wasn't it?'.

Rory excused herself and made her way towards the bar. She noticed a blonde haired guy with his back facing towards her who she assumed was playing bartender tonight. As she took a seat on one of the many stools, the guy turned around and both were equally shocked to see the other.

Tristan quickly overcame his initial shock and tried to pretend like their fight earlier that day hadn't happened, Therefore he was the first to break the silence, "What can I get you?" He asked her.

She realized what he was trying to play at. Just pretending like nothing was wrong - he was such a cop out. Not being in the mood for another fight, she decided to play along.

"What have you got?" she questioned, in an almost seductive tone.

"Almost everything I want" he replied, his eyes clearly indicating to her what he was talking about, or who he was talking about – her. She knew she was just a game to him, just another conquest, she always was and always would be, or so she thought. But at that moment she really didn't care, either that or the alcohol was finally starting to take over, because here she was playing along like she actually knew what she was doing…

* * *

AN: Ok I know that was mean to leave it there, but I just had too. Oh and if your wondering why Tristan's the bartender at his own party that will be explained later. I know it took a while to finally get the story going but don't worry it's definitely going to speed up now and be much more exciting with a lot less boring explanations. But there was a reason for that, mainly being so you could all just understand why Rory is like she is in this. So if you like it PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	5. I Kissed a Drunk Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or have any other association with the WB.

Author's Note: OMG I'm so sorry everyone, I know I haven't updated in ages, but I have had a lot going on, a job, school, exams, it's been quite hectic. But to make it up to you all, here is the next chapter. Thanks to; Blondiegrl, CrimsonRegret91, GGfanatic, mar0506, UnbirthdayGirl, xox sweet n sexy xox, Fallen Heart, sooty7sweep, Smile1, Callista Nicteryn, Chubs88 and Andrea for reviewing the last chapter. The reviews are really encouraging. So read, review and enjoy.

**Fall to Pieces**

Chapter 5: I Kissed a Drunk Girl

_RECAP_

_"What can I get you?" He asked her._

_She realized what he was trying to play at. Just pretending like nothing was wrong - he was such a cop out. Not being in the mood for another fight, she decided to play along._

_"What have you got?" she questioned, in an almost seductive tone._

_"Almost everything I want" he replied, his eyes clearly indicating to her what he was talking about, or who he was talking about – her. She knew she was just a game to him, just another conquest, she always was and always would be, or so she thought. But at that moment she really didn't care, either that or the alcohol was finally starting to take over, because here she was playing along like she actually knew what she was doing…_

But she didn't, so she decided to end this little game before he caught on to that minor detail. She leaned over the bar almost as if she was going to kiss him but reached to the side of him to grab 2 bottles of Smirnoff double black's (vodka mixed drink). She slowly began to move backwards, purposely brushing against his arm with her own and stopped at his left ear to whisper "In your dreams" and with that she turned around and walked off.

Tristan was dumbfounded, he just stared after her. That's when he first actually noticed what she was wearing. It was so un-_Mary_ like. It was also so un-Tristan like to just stare after a girl and watch her walk away, not that it had ever happened before. He was about to go after her, but remembered he had to stay at the bar until his best friend Josh turned up to take over. He was the only person other than himself that he trusted to operate the bar- he knew when to cut people off and how to make some _literally_ mind-blowing drinks. Drawing himself from his thoughts he began making more drinks.

* * *

Almost two hours had passed, and Rory was having the time of her life. For the first time ever she felt like she belonged. People were actually talking too her and a countless number of guys had asked if she wanted to dance. She refused most of them seeing as though she could barely stand on her own two feet. There was absolutely no doubt about it, she, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore was drunk.

"Hey babe, follow me," some guy whispered in Rory's ear as he loosely gripped her wrist and led her up the stairwell.

Rory was completely oblivious to what was going on. Not a thought in her mind. She was almost stumbling after the mysterious guy, glancing around at her surroundings which soon became a blur.

* * *

Tristan had kept his eye on Rory since she left the bar, and was shocked by her behavior, although it didn't take a genius to realize that she was drunk. He of all people knew what that was like. He was like that almost every other weekend, but never at his own parties. It was like a coping mechanism – the catalyst to escape reality, he drank and continued to do so until he felt completely numb.

Tristan was deep in thought, contemplating his own reasons for drinking, when it suddenly occurred to him, as he connected the dots - the yelling and fighting, the skipping school, the minimal amount of clothing, coming here to this party, getting completely plastered…she was looking for an escape. 'But why?' he thought to himself.

He was immediately snapped out of it as he saw Chris Taylor leading a drunk Rory up the stairwell. Without so much as a second thought, he raced up after them.

Upon reaching the empty upper level of the house, Tristan watched the two walk into the first bedroom on the right. The door was almost shut as Tristan pushed it open causing the two occupants to fall to the ground.

"Hey man, what the hell?" yelled a very angry Chris.

"Get out now!" replied Tristan in an equally menacing tone.

"Why? Me and _Mary_ here were just about to have us some fun." He sneered, as he nodded at the wide-eyed brunette attempting to regain her stance.

Tristan was furious, anger rousing his entire body. He couldn't believe Chris had the hide to call her Mary, 'nobody calls her that except me!' he thought as he launched himself towards Chris, hitting him square in the jaw, and then again in the stomach. Chris knew Tristan had won this round, and departed from the room, holding his bleeding jaw and winded stomach in defeat.

Tristan closed the door after him and crept over to Rory who was now seated on the bed. He sat down beside her and tilted her chin up with his hand.

"You ok?" he questioned.

"Mhmm, I – I fink soo, why woodn I bee?" Rory slurred.

Tristan chuckled at her response. He had to laugh in spite of the situation. It was definitely amusing to watch this usually calm and collected girl not be able to form a sentence properly. However it was obvious the alcohol was wearing off, as she was able to actually sit up without any help and answer him.

"D-don't yoou lauf at mee…" she said accusingly poking Tristan in the shoulder.

"So what if I do. What are you going to do about it?" He asked, with his ever present smirk plastered on his face.

Tristan was definitely caught off guard as Rory placed her hands on either side of his shoulders and stood up and then proceeded to place either leg on either side of Tristan's thighs, straddling him. She pushed him down with what little weight she had, as her lips met his. Tristan immediately responded, parting his lips allowing her tongue to enter, 'God knows where she learnt to kiss like this' he thought to himself. The kisses became hungrier and more passionate by both parties……

* * *

If you want more, Review please. Oh and the chapter title is from the song by Something Corporate, I just thought it was appropriate. Bye! 


End file.
